Dreams Are Dangerous
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Al descubrir a su novio besándose con Kenneth en los vestidores de hombres... nace un sentimiento de venganza en el pecho de Tucker y un sueño que debe cumplir a toda costa..., asesinar a Tweek. Drabble


Título: Dreams Are Dangerous.

Categorías: Tragedy/Angst.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.

Capítulos: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p>Dreams Are Dangerous<p>

Los días de otoño eran conocidos por ser ventosos y anunciaban el cruel frío que se acercaba por la llegada del verano. Aquella noche se podía oír el sonido del viento que golpeaba los árboles y las ventanas de las casas. Eran exactamente la media noche y un chico de cabello oscuro que era cubierto por un chullo color azul caminaba por las callejuelas de South Park. Se trataba de Craig Tucker. En los tenis de Tucker había pequeñas gotas de sangre; pequeñas muestras de lo que acababa de hacer en el Lago Stark's.

Lleva su mano derecha al interior de su suéter para sacar un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Fumar provocaba que sus nervios se tranquilizaran un poco, se llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios en los que había un poco de sangre seca, incendió la puntilla del cigarrillo e inhala el humo del tabaco para soltarlo lentamente.

Después de todo lo ocurrido hace una hora…, su gran sueño se había cumplido. Fue extremadamente fácil engañar a su ex pareja…, Tweek Tweak.

Nada de eso hubiese pasado si no hubiese encontrado a Tweek besándose con McCormick en los casilleros que usaban para cambiarse de ropa e irse a tomar clases de educación física.

* * *

><p>Ver aquella escena en dónde Tweek estaba pegado en los casilleros mientras que Kenneth tenía ambas manos por debajo de la playera que usaba el rubio para jugar baloncesto junto con Clyde y Token. Lo peor de todo era que había oído desde su escondite como Tweek pronunciaba un "te amo, Kenneth" provocando que Kenneth lo besase más pasión al rubio que se suponía que era su pareja fiel. ¿Qué había hecho él para que lo engañase con la puta de South Park? Salió de ahí lo más silenciosamente posible y fue directo hasta su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar por haber sido tan estúpido por confiar en que el rubio paranoico le era fiel; sumido en su tristeza se quedó dormido hasta que su madre llamó a su puerta y le avisó que Tweek lo esperaba abajo.<p>

Craig bajó las escaleras con pesadez y vio como Tweek lo esperaba sentado en el sofá mientras que se llevaba su termo lleno de ese líquido amargo que lograba calmar a su pareja. ¿Todavía Tweek era su pareja…? El rubio se da cuenta que Craig bajaba las escaleras y se sienta de forma recta en el gran sofá color azul.

— ¿Todo está bien, Tweekers? —preguntó Tucker al pendiente de todos los movimientos del rubio, Tweek todavía no le dirige la mirada y eso es prueba de que algo estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ngh… quiero que terminemos, Craig —sujetó con fuerza el termo de café y baja la mirada para no ver a Craig.

Y se formó un gran silencio después de aquella oración. Craig se dirigió hasta la puerta de la entrada y la abrió. Tweek captó el mensaje, se levantó del sofá y se encamino hasta la salida, en ningún momento levantó la mirada del suelo, se sentía basura por hacer todo eso ya que había sentido la presencia de Craig cuando estaba con Kenneth en los vestuarios para hombres. Salió de aquella casa y fue directo hasta dónde Kenneth lo había citado para formalizar su relación.

En su trayecto para ir dónde estaba Kenny, recibió un mensaje de Craig que le decía que se vieran en el largo Stark's a las 10.52 pm, ya que no quería perder la relación de amistad que habían forjado con los años y que el simple hecho de ya no ser pareja no significaba que se dejarán de hablar.

Y ahí estuvo esperando a Craig sentando en la fría nieve, aquella noche estaba demasiado fría y se lamentaba no haber traído una bufanda o un suéter para hacerle batalla a ese frío. Escuchó unos pasos y supo en seguida que era Craig, pero antes de ladear la cabeza para verlo, sintió que algo entraba en su espalda y la acción se repetía varias veces.

—Si no eres mío, Tweek…, no serás de nadie ni siquiera de un bastardo como Kenneth.

Hirió la espalda del menor alrededor de unas veinte veces, así fue la misma acción hasta que el cuerpo de Tweek cayó de un lado, muerto… sin vida. La sangre salía y manchaba la camisa verde de Tweek y la blanca nieve, la pureza… se había perdido.

Craig enterró el cuchillo a unos metros en donde yacía el cuerpo de Tweek y se alejó lo más pronto posible de la escena del crimen. Llegaría a casa, se bañaría y se quitaría toda la evidencia posible. Alimentaría a Stripes y se iría a dormir y dormiría con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que Kenneth jamás volvería a tener a su ex pareja entre sus sucios y pobres brazos.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Shinigami Out<em>.


End file.
